


Nothing Exactly Like It

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny's never been rimmed. Whatever could be done with that information.





	Nothing Exactly Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astronaut_Milky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_Milky/gifts).



They’ve been together four months when Sonny, straddling Rafael and teasing him by not pressing down into his lap, sighs hard into a kiss, then pushes Rafael away.

“What? Did your phone go off?”

Sonny laughs. “No. I just. Um. There was something I wanted to talk about.”

Rafael knows that tone. It’s Sonny’s cautious tone. The one that comes out when he admits there’s something he hasn’t ever tried sexually. You can put the bi in the Catholic boy, Rafael has teased, but you really have to work the Catholic out of the bi boy. So far, in four months, Sonny’s tried a cock ring, nipple clamps, putting on a condom using only his mouth, and wearing a butt plug when they’ve gone out to dinner. The results have been–unsurprisingly, if you ask Rafael–enthusiastic as hell. Rafael loves when Sonny asks to try something new. It’s fun. It’s surprising, and he generally gets even better sex than usual.

“What is it?” Rafael asks. He runs his hands up Sonny’s bare chest and drops a kiss to his sternum. “What porn have you been watching now?”

Sonny laughs again, this one a little quieter. “No porn this time. I was talking to Rollins–”

“And my boner is gone forever.”

“Oh, shut up. You know I talk to her about this stuff.”

Rafael knows, but he still finds it weird. Mostly because Rollins is generally 85% shit-eating grin but she has never given any hint that she is aware of the exploration side of Rafael and Sonny’s sex life. Rafael figures he gets a reprieve until the first time he and Rollins end up tipsy next to each other and is just glad it hasn’t happened yet.

“Okay,” Rafael says, looking up into Sonny’s face. “What sort of ‘stuff’ were you talking about this time?”

Sonny bites his bottom lip, then lets the word drop like he’s been holding it behind his back as a surprise. “Rimming.”

Rafael groans and considers if he could actually carry Sonny all the way to the bedroom without dropping his gangly ass. “I thought you had.”

“What?”

“You woke me up with a tongue up my ass two days ago.”

“Yeah,” Sonny says in a tone that calls Rafael an idiot. “Because you love it. And I love doing it for you. But I’ve never had it done to me.”

Rafael blinks, wondering briefly if he’s hallucinating an absolutely ridiculous, porn-tastic moment that never happens in real life. “Wait. So, you’ve been fucked–”

“As you are very well aware,” Sonny cuts in.

Rafael can’t argue. The handless condom trick had been especially fun right before Sonny slid down on his dick. “And you’ve rimmed me, but you’ve never actually had someone eat you out?”

“Which would be why I’m bringing it up,” Sonny replies. Rafael loves that he gets snippy when he feels like Rafael is running behind. There’s a confidence behind it that speaks to Sonny as a person, reminding Rafael exactly how smart and sure this man is even if he’s never had a tongue up his ass.

Which is a goddamn tragedy that is going to be fixed right now.

“Lie back,” Rafael says, shifting so Sonny will be able to stretch out on the couch.

“Shouldn’t I be on my stomach?” Sonny asks. “You’re always on your stomach.”

“I’m on my stomach because I’m lazy, but you’re young and fit.”

Sonny rolls his eyes, but he lies back. Rafael takes a sofa pillow and fits it under Sonny’s hips. He slides down so he’s between Sonny’s legs, and he considers his options. He could tease Sonny into it, start by sucking his dick a little, then slipping down to his balls. Then behind them. Or he could pull Sonny’s legs up and open, push his balls aside, and dive in hard and fast.

There’s no contest. When in doubt, go dramatic.

Rafael hooks his arms under Sonny’s legs and yanks. He bends Sonny forward and licks a hard, flat stripe straight across his hole.

“FUCK.”

They’re off to a good start. Rafael grins and licks again, then sucks hard for a few seconds before letting off with a wet pop and tracing the ring of muscle before pressing his tongue in.

“Holy fuck. Fuck. Shit.” Sonny writhes, but he can’t get leverage. Rafael has him trapped with his legs in the air, and the sofa isn’t firm enough for Sonny to get passable leverage at this angle. If his brain weren’t in his dick at the moment, he might think to push up from the back of the couch. But Rafael knows he’s already gone, and he loves when Sonny drops his head back and presses his hips up as best he can. “Fuck,” Sonny says again as Rafael clamps his arms tight around his thighs and tongue fucks him hard.

Rafael pulls away for a moment to catch his breath and nips at Sonny’s inner thighs. He noses Sonny’s balls and teases a lick to his shaft. Sonny whines and flails, deep into the sensation, and Rafael grins in triumph before going in for more.

He licks some more. They’re smaller and more delicate, more teasing than anything. When Sonny’s breath starts to even out a little, Rafael drapes Sonny’s left leg over his shoulder, then pushes the index finger of his now-free hand into Sonny’s ass.

The string of profanity Sonny lets loose is almost a howl, and Rafael gets it the rest of the way there by sliding his tongue alongside his finger. He keeps up the pressure and the pace as Sonny starts to jack himself off, and he keeps it hard and tight and wet until Sonny comes with a long, loud groan that Rafael secretly hopes his neighbors heard.

Rafael slides his finger out slowly, licking Sonny a few more times to make him shiver. Then, he lowers Sonny’s legs and leans over him, sliding his dick into the cradle of Sonny’s hip for a minute until he comes, too, his moan muffled by his mouth on Sonny’s neck.

They’re quiet for a few minutes. Sonny’s still catching his breath, and Rafael is happy to wait him out.

“Fuck me sideways,” Sonny finally gets out. “No wonder you like waking up like that.”

“You’re gentler about it,” Rafael says. “Which I appreciate as a wake up call, but feel free to go that hard on me one night.”

“Only one?” Sonny asks. He nips at Rafael’s ear lobe and makes him gasp. “I’m thinking you just booked our next weekend off.”

Rafael chuckles and turns his head so he and Sonny can bump noses. “I look forward to it. See if you can’t think of something else you want to test. I can’t get to have all the fun.”

Sonny grins and pushes Rafael’s sweaty hair off his face. “Oh, you won’t. Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed.
> 
> Working title for this fic was "Sonny's First Tongue" and this is why we don't name things at 4:30 in the morning, kids.


End file.
